


Przebudzeni

by lucyinthesky



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, M/M, Polski | Polish, TRK spoilers, The Raven King Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/pseuds/lucyinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda do wydarzeń książki poprzedzających epilog.</p>
<p>(Czyli: Adam, Ronan i rzeczy niedopowiedziane.) </p>
<p>Uwaga: tekst zawiera wielkie, ogromne wręcz spoilery co do całości książki. Tak, także epilogu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przebudzeni

**Author's Note:**

> Tak jak w poprzednich moich fanfikach, całkowicie ignoruję tłumaczenia nazw własnych zaproponowane przez oficjalnego tłumacza (the Barns to Stogi, Orphan Girl - Osierocona Dziewczynka).  
> Poniższy tekst wyniknął z mojej głębokiej potrzeby dopowiedzenia pewnych rzeczy, które TRK tylko zasugerowało.

Ręce Adama dopiero zaczynają boleć. Jego kłykcie są zdarte do krwi. W niektórych mięśniach czuje sztywność, inne wydają się zadziwiająco lekkie, jakby nagle przestały istnieć, ale on wie, że to tylko złudzenie.

To nie jego mięśnie przestały istnieć, myśli, patrząc na telefon Ronana leżący w ciszy na desce rozdzielczej.

Kiedy podnosi wzrok, widzi, że Ronan – który stracił tak wiele, jeszcze więcej, praktycznie wszystko – także wpatruje się w telefon. Jeszcze nie oddzwonili. Demonowi nie udało się odczynić Cabeswater (odczyniło się samo, na błaganie Ronana, na pomysł Blue, w imię kolejnego okrutnie nieuniknionego planu Adama), nie udało mu się odczynić BMW, w którym właśnie siedzą, ani Osieroconej Dziewczynki, której wielkie oczy odbijają się w lusterku wstecznym.

Jeszcze nie zadzwonili. Jeszcze jest szansa. Skoro udało się uratować Ganseya –

(Gansey i Ronan otworzyli oczy w tym samym momencie, a serce Adama mogło zacząć znowu bić, mimo że świadomość tego, czego ten cud, ten ostatni magiczny trik Maga wymagał, wywołała w jego głowie brutalny chaos sprzecznych myśli i uczuć)

\- to… Nie, nie ma co gdybać. Już niedługo będą na miejscu.

\- Adam – mówi Ronan tak cicho, że gdyby nie siedział na siedzeniu pasażera po stronie jego prawego ucha, to Adam na pewno by go nie usłyszał. Mówi to tym samym tonem, który zaledwie dobę – dwie, jeśli liczyć tę straconą w jaskini Glendowera – zatrzymał wojnę w jego głowie na paręnaście godzin.

Adam bardzo chce go pocałować, ale na szyi Ronana wciąż widnieje odcisk jego (nie jego, nie jego) dłoni.

\- Adam – mówi Ronan, jeszcze ciszej, tym razem jednak jest w jego tonie coś zrezygnowanego. Adam pamięta wizję, pamięta tę zimną jak lód karykaturę siebie stworzoną przez najgłębsze lęki i kompleksy, o które nawet go nie podejrzewał. _Porzucalny._

Patrzy na Ronana, który wpatruje się bezwładnie, słabo, przypominając pisklę wyrzucone z gniazda (które wypadło z gniazda, pozostawione samo przez rodziców i braci na łaskę losu i listopadowej zawieruchy) w drzewa porastające ścieżkę prowadzącą do Stogów, i coś ściska Adama w gardle, w głowie, w sercu. Nie wie, co to jest, ale zaczyna się domyślać.

Nikt nie mówił, że może to tak boleć.

Wyciąga swoją (swoją, swoją, cudownie swoją własną, choć obolałą i zesztywniałą i prawdopodobnie stłuczoną) dłoń i łapie Ronana za przedramię. Powoli przesuwa palce po rękawie skórzanej kurtki w stronę nadgarstka skrywającego pod luźną przepaską z rzemieni wyczuwalne blizny. Ale to nie to, nie tym razem, nie teraz. Palce Adama dotykają zimnej, lepiącej się od krwi, potu, łez, ziemi dłoni i zaciskają się na niej mocno.

Ronan bierze głęboki wdech, wypuszcza powietrze nosem.

 

*

 

Są sami w Stogach, Adam, Ronan i Osierocona Dziewczynka. Cheng zabrał Blue i nowego-starego Ganseya

(który na ich widok zawołał: - Stało się, stało się! Przepraszam za spóźnienie.

Po czym potrząsnął głową, szepcząc pod nosem, _Nie, nie, to jeszcze nie to, nie tym razem. To chyba dopiero początek._ )

do domu przy 300 Fox Way. A może do rodziców Ganseya, do Helen, do Aglionby, do szpitala. Rozstali się w pokoju, Gansey nie wydawał się nawet zdziwiony, kiedy Adam powiedział:

\- Pojadę z nimi. Z Ronanem i z… Osieroconą Dziewczynką.

Osierocona Dziewczynka. Co za smutne i okrutne imię, nawet dla stworzenia będącego duchowym łącznikiem ze światem zmarłych. Ronan wyśnił ją dawno, dawno, wcześniej niż Matthew. A może od zawsze z nim była? Widmo zbyt niedalekiej przyszłości, na wpół dzika sierota, krzywe zwierciadło siedemnastoletniego Ronana.

Który właśnie podchodzi do niego, niepewny, ale zarazem spięty jak za mocno ściągnięty pasek klinowy. Opierają się o stół, pod którym wciąż skulona siedzi Osierocona… nie. Adam nie będzie jej tak nazywał. Dziewczynka patrzy na niego swoimi zbyt dużymi oczami, jakby słyszała jego myśli, na kolanach przysuwa się bliżej, samymi końcówkami palców dotyka jego dłoni.

\- Adam, _amabo te_ – mówi Ronan. – Adamie, proszę.

Na ekranie widnieje numer Declana. Tak. Czas zadzwonić.

Ronan składa na jego ustach drżący pocałunek, mówiący: _nie musisz tego robić_.

 

*

 

Głos Matthew, dość słaby i skonfundowany nie mniej, niż _nowe kolejne pierwsze_ chwile Ganseya, zdaje się rozwiać część chmur w głowach ich obu. Ronan znajduje dla ich trójki stare, posklejane płatki, które trzeba rozbić na trzy porcje za pomocą tasaka, oraz butelkę mleka, które zagrzewa na ogniu. Rozmiękłe płatki natychmiast sprawiają, że Adam nabiera sił. Dzwoni z dobrymi wieściami do Fox Way nr 300, gdzie zastają wszystkich (włącznie z Helen), a następnie do pracy, uzasadnić swoją kolejną nieobecność bardzo paskudną grypą żołądkową (Ronan szepcze: _wyśnię ci L4_ ). Dziewczynka zaczyna chwiać się nad swoją prawie pustą miską, wygląda, jakby miała zaraz wpaść w nią nosem.

\- Wstawaj, pędraku, bo się utopisz – woła do niej Ronan, jego głos brzmi, jakby udawał sam siebie i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. – Na dzisiaj starczy nam igrania ze śmiercią, okej? Wstawaj, położysz się na kanapie. Chyba że wolisz którąś stodołę.

Łapie dziewczynkę za rękę, mimo że nie wygląda, jakby miała się przewrócić, i prowadzi ją do tej samej kanapy, na której – Adam czuje dziwny dreszcz, prawie wie, co on oznacza – spędzili razem wieczór urodzin Ronana.

Który chyba przypomina sobie dokładnie to samo, bo, po przykryciu dziewczynki kocem, podchodzi do Adama i patrzy na niego uważnie.

Jakby intencje Adama wciąż nie były jasne.

(Myśli o zimnym wnętrzu samochodu i marynarce przesyconej zapachem ciała Ronana; myśli o nocach na jego tanim materacu, na wyciągnięcie ręki od Ronana leżącego na łysej trzeszczącej podłodze pokoiku przy St. Agnes.)

Mimo tego, że źródło jego mocy zostało wyczerpane, jakiś przebłysk sprawia, że słyszy słowa, które narastają w Ronanie. Wie, że jeśli zdąży je wypowiedzieć, to wszystko pójdzie w niepamięć. _Porzucalny._

_Niepoznawalny._ Ha.

\- Chcę z tobą zostać – mówi, zanim Ronan zaproponuje, że go odwiezie. – Dziś, tej nocy. Potem muszę iść do szkoły i do pracy i do St. Agnes, ale _wrócę_.

Słowa wypływają niego strumieniem, który kryje pod sobą podziemną rzekę. Ronan słyszy je oba i nagle uginają się pod nim nogi i upada w Adama całym swoim ciężarem jak ścięte drzewo.

\- Nie oczekiwałem nic więcej – szepcze do słyszącego ucha Adama.

 

*

 

Kiedy Adam budzi się obok Ronana w wąskim łóżku pokoju Stogów, wpatruje się w jego uśpioną twarz, wygładzoną przez delikatne światło wschodzącego słońca, miękkość poduszki, kremową biel pościeli.

Przez pocałunki Adama.

Wie, że to chwila ułudy. Rodzice Ronana nie ożyją. Jego bracia nie wrócą. Nie w najbliższym czasie, ani być może w dalszym, albo i nigdy (coś mu mówi, że to ostatnie jest mało prawdopodobne). Ale wciąż - otaczają ich stodoły pełne magicznych zwierząt wymagających przebudzenia ich z letargu. Piętro niżej w salonie śpi dziewczynka potrzebujące imienia, prawdziwa jak oni obaj, mimo że kiedyś była snem. Adam ma przed sobą co najmniej dziewięć miesięcy, żeby pomóc im wszystkim.

Dziewięć miesięcy, tak na początek. Potem Ronan będzie musiał nauczyć się korzystać z telefonu.


End file.
